Whats wrong with Amu?
by babydoll47
Summary: Amu got badly hurt by an X egg. Will she survive? If so who will save her, Ikuto or Tadase? ONESHOT.


**Oneshot. Kinda amuto. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Hinomori-san" Tadase screamed as he ran to Amu but was too late.

She missed an attack and got hit to the ground. It was hard for her to get back up, but then she felt a helpful hand. After Amu was helped up the owner of that helpful hand pulled her into a kiss. Amu pushed away from the mysterious person and backed up. When she saw who it was, she got mad.

" I-I-I IKUTO-KUN." Amu screamed, but before she could finish everything went dark and she fell to the ground.

Ikuto and Tadase ran to her to see what was wrong but they were too late. Kuukai had already picked Amu up and started running as fast as he could to take her to the hospital. Kuukai was so sweet, not like Ikuto and Tadase. After Kuukai had taken Amu to the hospital, Tadase and Ikuto started yelling at each other. No one knew what was going to with them.

**Later...**

Nadesiko, Yaya, Kuukai, Rima, Kairi and even Ikuto went to see how Amu was doing but the person she was looking forward to see didn't come. Tadase didn't come to see her.

Late that evening Amu went under and wasn't waking up, they say it from the shock. Amu wasn't waking up but who was going to tell Tadase that his love was dieing.

Finally Tadase came to visit Amu in the hospital but the nurse told him what had happen. Tadase broke down and started crying. He ran as fast as he could out of the hospital not even seeing Amu. _'How could she be dieing?' _Tadase thought as he ran. He ran to the royal gardens, when he got there he was soaked from sweat and tears.

He opened the big doors and fell in. Everybody ran to see what was happening.

"What's wrong?" Asked Yaya.

"Its. Hinamori-san. she. dieing." Tadase said in-between breaths.

After that they stop Tadase from crying but by the time they stop him everybody else was crying.

"There's only two people that can safe her." said Rima.

"Who?" cried Tadase.

"T-T-Tsukiyomi-san and you." said Nadesiko as she put her head down.

"The hard thing is trying to find Tsukiyomi-san." Tadase said.

"You know you have to be there as a friend and Tsukiyomi-san as a boyfriend." said Rima putting her head down too.

"W-What? Why can't it be the other way around?" Tadase said standing up.

"Because Amu is in love Tsukiyomi-san and you can't stop it. " Rima said.

**Moments later...**

Tadase looked everywhere for Ikuto. The stores, the park, the alleyways and even his house but Ikuto was nowhere to be found. So Tadase thought that he do it by himself, he would bring Amu back.

When he got to the hospital he heard this music coming for Amu's hospital room. Tadase opened the door and there he was, Ikuto was playing his violin for Amu. Tadase could see Amu moving her fingers a little but she need them both to bring her back.

Amu wasn't in just any shock, she dieing because of the X egg. It was said only a friend and the person she loves could bring her back.

But Ikuto didn't need Tadase. All Ikuto had to do was express his emotions and she would be better.

Ikuto stopped playing the violin and whispered in her ear and then said it out load so then Tadase could hear.

"Amu-chun I love you" Ikuto said then he kissed her on the cheek.

The Humpty Lock started to glow and it started talking but only Ikuto could hear it.

"Do you wish for Hinamori-san" The Humpty Lock asked.

"Bring her back to me." Ikuto said.

"I wish you to bring Amu-chun back." Ikuto said loudly.

Then there was a a blinding amount of bright light. It became bigger and bigger, and then burst.

Tadase ran up to Ikuto and started hitting him and saying that she wasn't coming back and how she needed them both.

"What? You guys are fighting again?" Amu asked as she sat up.

They both ran up to her and gave her a hug but Ikuto did more then that, he gave her a kiss. She pushed him off then gave him a kiss for saving her. Amu might've not been able to see anything she was able to hear everything and she heard his violin playing and loved it.

She turned to Tadase and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

" Thanks for being here for me Tadase-kun."

* * *

**A/N: that's the end hoped you liked it..**

**please review:)**

**E/N ( Editor's note . lol ): Haha I have fixed it. Sorry to those who read it before when babydoll47 posted it BEFORE I edited it. I do my very best but I might not do proper Japanese grammar all the time ( stuff like Tsukiyomi-san and such ) cause it gets annoying. I have no idea why the Humpty Lock talked though. Oh well. I am an odd editor and I am taking time from writing my fics to edit babydoll47's. So until next time...**

**Very weird editor ( A.K.A.: Smallvillegirl2 )**


End file.
